


Dean 'n' disney drabble

by carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean, Disney Movies, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat/pseuds/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble for international fanworks day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean 'n' disney drabble

**Author's Note:**

> just some short fluff.

Dean will deny this until the end of his life (and beyond) but the truth is he loves Disney movies. Ever since he watched Mulan with Sam when they were kids he was hooked. He would always buy copies when could but the problem was trying to keep them hidden from Sam and Dad. Now that he had a room to himself in the bunker he could watch Disney movies in peace without having to worry about being called a girl. This how Sam, came to find him, sleeping face first on his laptop, with frozen still playing quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys like it?


End file.
